


Mine

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drugged Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Rape, jackhammering, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a spray. A drugged Logan in bed. And Joshua, who is beyond caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, note the tags. I had a bad day and that reflected on this ficlet. This was also unbetaed because I'm too embarrassed to ask someone to edit this. So sorry.

Logan sagged into bed. He could barely keep his eyes open. Even with the exo-suit, his legs shook with the strain of keeping him upright. 

Outside. Joshua snuffled as he walked back and forth, making dinner as best his paws would allow. He bobbed his head sympathetically when Logan stumbled by, mumbling he was going to skip dinner. 

There was a glass of water by his bed. Logan smiled wearily. Joshua was a good friend. He was jealous how close the canine hybrid was close to Max, but Joshua proved to be just as generous with Alec and Logan.

"Thanks, Joshua," Logan called out. He drained the glass dry. He wearily kicked off his pants and unhooked the frame. He wobbled as soon as the suit was off. Damn, he was on his feet too long. He gazed longingly at the hallway that led to the shower.

A wave of exhaustion swept over Logan so swift, he dropped heavily to the edge of the bed, blinking heavy lidded and wondering how he got here. 

One last look down the hallway, Logan sleepily plucked at his boxers. A jaw stretching yawn interrupting his thoughts.

Logan wordlessly dropped to the mattress, his legs still dangling over the edge.

 

He waited until Logan succumbed to the drugged drink before he pulled out the aerosol. He sprayed generously into the air. He watched, behind his gas mask, as the pink haze floated before filling the aged house.

In the kitchen, a frying pan dropped.

 

The dog human mutt sniffed the air, unknowingly taking in more of the chemical. The freak padded to the bedroom, mumbling "Joshua smelled something" before he took in Logan crumpled in the bed.

"Logan tired." Joshua smiled down at the human. He pawed Logan. He didn't notice the blinking light of a hidden camera, whose feed was sent to monitors in a van parked outside. He didn't hear the back door creak open as the invader fled. All Joshua saw was Logan.

The moment Joshua touched Logan something ignited. His muzzle shaped face contorted. His pupils grew and darkened with lust. He batted Logan a few times before he abruptly tore off Logan's boxers.

Logan flinched. He mumbled, still asleep, his face to the mattress.

Joshua patted his groin. His cock grew, dripping as he considered the nude body on the bed. He couldn't remember Logan's name. All Joshua knew was the body with its firm round ass smelled like Joshua. So it must be Joshua's, yes?

Logan was rolled roughly onto his stomach. His ass cheeks were spread wide apart, exposing the puckered hole. 

Joshua glanced down at his engorged length. He tapped the tiny opening with a finger.

Logan moaned.

The sound seemed to enlarge his cock more. Joshua whimpered. His fledging concerns forgotten. He hurriedly took off his clothes, lumbered to the body and folded limbs until the firm round ass stuck out high.

Logan mumbled, his voice lost to the mattress he was crushed face down to. He muttered as Joshua spread his ass cheeks apart again. He squirmed as Joshua pressed the huge leaking head to his entrance.

Joshua leaned in and stopped.

The muscular hole wouldn't yield. 

Joshua frowned. He dug into firm flesh and spread Logan further. He nudged Logan's bent knees apart more. He tried again.

The hole stretched and stretched. Then it tore a little.

Joshua nodded. Much better. He jerked forward and sank into the hole.

Logan started, but said nothing.

Joshua's cock was too long. He frowned. There was still a good three inches left. The hole snapped tight around his cock, but it wasn't right. Not yet. 

Joshua grabbed Logan by the hips and yanked Logan back.

The body thrashed. Even in sleep, Logan enjoyed himself. Joshua could tell. He felt Logan's body squeezing tight around his length. Smiling, Joshua thrust, panting happily as he dove deeper into Logan. He liked how Logan bucked, his arms flopping on the bed. He liked the high pitched whines Logan made, still asleep, pre-cum dribbling down the bed. Logan smelled like sex. He smelled like he wanted it almost as much as Joshua. Joshua liked that.

Joshua like how when he straightened up, Logan was still attached to him, his bleeding ass still linked to Joshua's cock. Joshua stood there, his hands on Logan's hips as he pounded into the hung body. He liked how when he came, he could feel it filling up Logan. He did it again. Even pissed a few times. He liked how Logan's stomach puffed up.

Maybe Logan was growing fat with Joshua's pups. Joshua liked the idea very very much. In fact, his body shivered with the idea. The base of his cock began to grow. Oh good. A knot. Joshua wanted to knot Logan. That means he'll get to keep Logan.

Logan seemed to like the idea too. His body wiggled around Joshua's member still cumming into the tight channel. Logan still had his eyes closed, but he was moaning and making sounds Joshua liked. So Joshua kept thrusting into him so he could hear more.

The knot was as big as Joshua's fist and pressing against Logan's puffy hole. Joshua gripped Logan tightly, letting him dangling upside down off his cock so he could watch the dark purpling knot push its way into Logan.

The hole stretched even more, turning dark red as it tried to let the knot in. Cum and piss and what smelled like shit drooled out of the hole as the knot inched deeper.

With a wet pop and a shriek from Logan, the knot rammed in deep and jammed itself into Logan's prostate.

With a gasp, Logan convulsed as he came.

Yes! Joshua barked joyfully. He pounded into Logan again to let Logan enjoy the knot. He felt himself cumming. Ribbons of thick cream that stuffed Logan. His stomach jutted out. Logan will be fat with Joshua's pups fpr a very long time.

Joshua was excited by the idea. He kept pistoning into Logan, enjoying how Logan shouted as he woke up. Logan's hole spasm around his cock. He thrust into his bitch, crushing Logan's face and shoulders into the mattress.

"Mine. Mine," Joshua panted happily. He pissed into Logan again. His knot swelled larger.

Logan screamed, shuddered and passed out.

"Good job," a voice commented from behind Joshua.

Joshua growled at the rude visitor. He rammed deep into Logan's limp body to show the intruder he can't have Logan. Can't the man see how swollen Logan's belly is, fat with Joshua's seed? Joshua growled the man back. He turn around, Logan hanging off his knot. Logan swayed as he hung off Joshua, head bobbing as Joshua proved to the stranger who the bitch belonged to.

"You can have him," the stranger said, smiling. "We only wanted to teach Eyes Only a lesson for fucking with our business. But looks like you're fucking him instead."

Joshua sniffed. "Mine," he snarled. He pulled up Logan again his chest. Oh, this was nice. He thrust up and Logan bounced off his cock, sinking back deeper each time. 

Cum and shit splattered to the floor. The man sneered.

"Do you want to keep him?" the stranger crooned.

Joshua nodded. He kept Logan tight to him. Mine.

The man pulled out a can and sprayed the air again. It smelled sweet. Joshua hugged Logan to him and eagerly thrust into Logan's trembling body.

"Have fun," the man cooed. "If I see his boyfriend, 494, I'll be sure to send him this way. We're liking the footage. I think it'll be very profitable."

Joshua grunted as he prodded his knot deeper into Logan. As the man left, he thought about Alec coming here and maybe touching Logan.

Joshua's lips pulled back. His pace quickened as he pounded. No, he was not sharing. He cupped the distended belly and thought about filling Logan with more cum. He smashed a paw over the swollen belly as he rammed deep. No, he was not sharing.

Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm much nicer in person. Ask my cats and parrots. LOL.


End file.
